1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water filtering material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water-treatment particle to remove chlorine from water.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the process of purifying water, some chlorine is added to water to inhibit the growth of microorganisms so that the viable count of bacteria can be controlled within a standard scale. However, chlorine remaining in water will cause skin lesions after long-term contact with chlorine. Therefore, various types of chlorine-removing materials have been developed.
Nevertheless, common chlorine-removing materials in the market neither function well to filter chlorine, nor remove chlorine efficiently while the flow amount of water is large. Furthermore, as the temperature increases, the efficiency of removing chlorine of these materials decreases and can not maintain ideal chlorine-removing efficiency. This limits the application of the chlorine-removing materials. Besides, after being used for a long time, these conventional chlorine-removing materials cause the growth of bacteria which might contaminate water.
For the forgoing reasons, a new material filtering water is needed which not only removes chlorine efficiently but also can inhibit the growth of bacteria after being used for a long time.